Wireless cellular service providers use base stations to implement wireless communication links with user devices, such as mobile phones. In particular, a base station is typically in communication with one or more antennas that receive and transmit radio frequency signals to and from user devices. Each base station in turn is in communication with the service provider's core network. The coverage area of a base station is limited by a range of the transmitting and receiving power of its associated antennas. Moreover, the coverage provided by the transmitted radio waves is influenced by many other factors such as physical obstacles and interference. Hence, wireless coverage in buildings and stadiums has been traditionally poor. One system used by wireless cellular service providers to improve coverage provided by a base station or a group of base stations in problem areas is a distributed antenna system (DAS). A DAS can be placed in or near areas that traditionally do not receive good wireless reception such as in or near buildings and stadiums.
A DAS typically includes one or more master units that are communicatively coupled with a plurality of remote antenna units, where each remote antenna unit can be coupled directly to one or more of the master units or indirectly via one or more other remote antenna units and/or via one or more intermediary or expansion units. A DAS is typically used to improve the coverage provided by one or more base stations that are coupled to the master units. These base stations can be coupled to the master units via one or more cables or via a wireless connection, for example, using one or more donor antennas. The wireless service provided by the base stations can included commercial cellular service and/or private or public safety wireless communications.
Typically, someone installing a remote antenna unit of DAS in the field accesses a communication bus of the remote antenna unit in order to communicate data to or from the remote antenna unit (for example, to upgrade software or firmware for execution on the remote antenna unit and/or to configure the remote antenna unit).